Planet 51 2
by strong man
Summary: You all now know that Lem and Neera are now a couple...Skiff is in love with Grawl, will he return the feelings of not
1. In Love So Deep

**This is my very first Planet 51 fic ever,I just saw the movie today and it's my first time too...anyway while I was watching it,I noticed that Skiff was acting kinda gay**

**Date:August 15**

Rated:K

Pairing:SkiffxGeneral Grawl, LemxNeera**(Slash)**

**The Reason I paired these two together is cause I think they a pretty good couple plus I watched the movie,I studyed the two and thought"This could work**

**Hope you enjoy this one and remember to have fun**

After Chuck returned to planet Earth, General Grawl gave a salute wishing him good luck,

Lem:"Fealwell, Chuck"He said looking up at the sky

Neera put his hand on her boyfriend's shoulder, Lem noticed and put his hand in hers

Skiff looked at the two and a tear came down his face

He looked at the 46 year-old man and wondered what his name was, he looked over him and thought that he could be the man for him

Pretty soon everyone went home but Skiff and Grawl

Grawl then turned his head to Skiff and walked over which made him really nervous

Skiff:"He's coming over..relax"He said in his mind

Grawl stood in front of him looking down at him

Skiff:"Hello"He said in a nervous way

Grawl:"Greetings...I'm General Grawl..and you are

Skiff:"Skiff...my names Skiff

They shook hands and Skiff cleared his throat, he never felt this kind of love before other then Rover

The parted ways then Grawl left, Skiff was left all along now that everyone had went home

He looked at his hand and smiled then something hit him, he had to work in the morning so he ran home, it was almost 7:00 and had to be at work at 6:30

It took him about 45 minutes to get home, he opened the door and went inside then he called out to Rover

He was in the living room sleeping that is untill he detected Skiff's voice, he lifted his head the raced to him

Skiff saw him and bend down with his arms wide open

Rover rushed into his arms and knocking him down

Skiff patted his head which made him wragged his tail

He then went up stairs to the bathroom,turned on the shower knob on and began to take all his clothes off then jumped in, he got a towel then started to wash his body

After 45 minutes of showering, he got out and wrapped himself around with another towel then he went out of the bathroom and went to his room

He layed out his pajamas on the bed, he took the towel off of him revival his full green body

He got his pajamas and put them on then went and turned off his light

He yawned as he walked to his bed, he pulled back the covers and got in but he didn't go to sleep right away, instead he placed his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling thinking about Grawl

When he was talking to him, he looked and sounded like the kind of person that could protect him from danger and to always be there for him

He then giggled at the thought,he hopped to see him again

He felt so happy that he fell asleep

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter as mush as I did**

**More chapters coming up soon**

**Please Review**


	2. Love Will Find A Way

**This is my second chapter of Planet 51 2**

**Rated:K**

**Pairings:**SkiffxGeneral Grawl, LemxNeera**(Slash)**

After a good night sleep, he was awake got out of bed and streached his back

He then went inside his bathroom and brushed his teeth & wash his face

After 45 minutes, he came out of the bathroom and back into his room

He took his cloth off of his bed and put them on then walked back out of the room

He went downstairs and Rover came riding to him

Rover beeped and blooped and Skiff's looked at him

Skiff:"Rover...I can't play with you right now"He said kneeling down and patting his head

He again beeped and blooped in sadness then Skiff went out the door

He saw everyone driving to work, he walked to his car and got in then went off to the Comic book store

It took not but 12 minutes to get there

He parked the car in one of the parking spots and got out then went inside the shop

He changed the sign to open and went in the back of the counter then just to read a comic

He flipped through 2 pages and the bell rang...it was Lem and Neera, they were holding hands

Lem and his girlfriend saw their friend and walked over to greet him

Lem:"Hey..Skiff..what's going on?

Skiff looked up at the two

Skiff:"Hi..Lem..just working...you two here to buy a comic?

Neera :"No..we're just checking if your doing alright

Skiff:"Thanks..I'm fine by the way

Lem:"Well...I don't want you to keep you from working

Skiff laughed and said his good-byes to the two as they walked out of the store

He went back to his reading until another customer came in

Skiff put his comic down again and looked at the person only this person was the same guy he met but he was wearing a bright shirt and blue pants

He walked up to the counter and smiled at Skiff

Grawl:"How're you doing?

Skiff:"Fine...what about you?

Grawl:"I want to know what love is...please help me"He said laying his hand on the counter

Skiff:"Why should I help you?"He crossing his arm

Garwl:"You gotta...please"He said begging him

Skiff:"You kidnapped my dog, Rover

Grawl:"I'm begging you please help me

Skiff saw the tears in his eyes and sighed

Skiff:"Okay

Grawl:"Thank you"He said smiling at Skiff

He was so happy that he laid his hands on top of Skiff's

Skiff felt the touch again and looked at Grawl hopelessly

Grawl did the same and looked at each other's eyes

then Skiff looked at Grawl's hand on top of his and swollowed his gut

Grawl put a finger under Skiff's chin and forced him towards his face, leaned in and kissed him

Skiff then saw his life flash before his very eyes

Grawl pulled away leaving Skiff speechless

Grawl:"I'll be waiting outside by the door"He said before kissing him on the cheek and walking out the door

Skiff slowly smiled and blushed

Soon it was 2:30 and no one came in the store

Instead of being sad, he was happy because he never been in love cause a boy like him never had someone to care for except Rover, never thought there could be someone special for me now I'm all in love cause a boy like him waited patiently for someone, someone to care for me and there will never be no more lonely, no more just him, he've been there before and ain't going no more and now that he's here he never wanna say goodbye love, never wanna be without you, no denyin', I'm in love with you and now that you're here I never wanna say goodbye love

Now it's time for him to find out what a first time love could mean little scared but its cool cause it's worth it, now I finally fell in love and I know that it gots to be for real, It's the way that I feel..so come share my world with me and there will never be

Skiff got out from behind the desk and went outside

Grawl was standing right where he said he was and Skiff just looked at him

So I'm standing here and ready to give my heart

He's sure this time that love's gonna last for life and knows that things change and there might be some rain but the clouds are gonna fade and the sun is gonna shine again, shine light on our love baby...so let's make their love last forever

Skiff kissed him on the lips

Grawl:"So this is what love feels like?"He asked when the both were done kissing

Skiff:"Yes

Grawl:"Well..I like it"He said smiling

Skiff:"Hey..Grawl

Grawl:"Mmm"He said sweetly

Skiff:"Want to go on a date tomorrow?

Grawl:"Well..the thing is that I have a meeting at the military base

Skiff went form happy to sad but Grawl put a hand on his shoulder and gave a small kiss on his cheek

Grawl:"Hey..cheer up..what if you come with me

Skiff:"You mean.."He said happily

Grawl:"Yes"He said smiling then rubbed his cheek down

Skiff:"We'll..until then..we can just hang out

Grawl:"I'd like that"He said blushing

Skiff smiled and took his hand then waked the streets

Lem and Neera walked beside the two

Lem:"Hey..Skiff

Skiff":Hey

Neera looked the one who was holding Skiff's hand

Neera:"How's your friend?

Skiff cleared his throat and shows her his hand that was whole with Grawls then she understood and cleared her throat

Neera:"How's your boyfriend?"She said going back on her word

Skiff:"Everyone..this is General Grawl

Grawl:"Greetings"He said before shaking both of their hand

Skiff:"We just started a relationship

Lem:"Good for you...Skiff"He said cutting in the conversation

Neera:":"Sorry to break this converstion but me and Lem have to go to dinner..Lem's dad owns a restaurant on the otherside of the street

Skiff:"That's great..you hear that Grawl?

Grawl:"I don't know

Skiff:"Aww...please..think of it as our first date"He said while running a hand along his nice strong hand and Skiff laid his head on it

Grawl:"You got a point there...okey...how's hungry?

Skiff smiled and kissed him

Grawl just smiled at his lover

Lem:"Great..so this could be like a double date"He said after he took Neera's hand

Neera:"Come on...let's eat

The four walked on to the restaurant

**Hope you liked this and if your wondering the song is Never Say Goodbye By Jojo**

**Sorry..but I have to give Grawl a soft side cause needed to get in touch with his fiminine side anyway, especially after how macho he acted in the film**

**More chapters coming up**

**Remember To Review**


End file.
